This section provides information helpful in understanding the invention but that is not necessarily prior art.
Synthetic and natural rubbers have a variety of unique and useful physical properties. Rubber compositions are generally reacted with crosslinkers, such as sulfur or peroxide compounds, to cure the rubber. Rubber has been used to make outsoles for footwear, such as athletic footwear. Rubber outsoles and rubber traction elements of outsoles provide traction for the athlete. However, fraction may be affected by wet surfaces.